Turtle liquor shots
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: Hardcore turtlecest,Language,All Tcest pairings. I found names of liquor shots and named the chapters after them. They don't actually have to do with the content but it's just a way to remember the said chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Energy shot

They were expecting a bundle of joy soon and Leo couldn't be happier. His mate was already in the third of his five months but no matter what he insisted going on patrol. Leo was worried that his Donatello will get hurt so it was time to take drastic measures to make him understand he must stay put.

It was time for patrol again and the turtles were getting suited up. Leo had hoped Donnie would have forgot and stayed in bed but no avail. There he was, the turtle who stole fearless' heart descending the staircase carefully. He had his duffel around him and the Bo staff in hand.

"Don we talked about this, I don't want you to leave the lair in your condition" Leo said blocking the genius's way crossing his arms in the famous leader pose he developed over the years.

"But I'm fine Leo, really" Donnie said as Raph and Mikey just entered the elevator towards the garage. Don made a move towards there as well but Leo clamped his mate's shoulders in a tight grip to stop him from moving and pulled him in a deep kiss.

Don's brain completely blacked out from the fierce passion his mate produced and all of it was for him. Leo pressed a pattern of certain pressure points freezing his mate completely.

Using that to his advantage Leo took out a rope and tied Donatello on one of the armchairs as gently but as tight as he could. With a quick peck on Don's lips Leo booked to join his brothers.

When Don unfroze and saw his position he literally growled in anger drawing the attention of master Splinter. "My son what is the matter?"

"Leo tied me to the armchair, sensei so I won't go on patrol." Don said copying Mikey's pout earning a smile from his teacher. "And why is that Donatello?" his master asked sitting next to him but not moving a muscle to help him untie himself. "He said he doesn't want me to get hurt. But I'm a trained ninja like him sensei, it's not a flat stomach that makes you one." He used his eyes to point at his stomach were their child was housed.

"Leonardo had good intentions though my son. His protectiveness on a family member might be a bit beyond regular standards however you can't deny that he has in his hands the lives of not only his brothers, now but also your infant."

"I guess you're right sensei." Don said exhaling a small breath. "Now can you please help me?" Don squirmed on his seat but nope; the ropes were rock solid.

"No way Donatello, you showed lack of focus tonight and as your ninjitsu teacher I am forced to punish you for it. You will remain here until the others arrive." Splinter got up and began walking to his room.

"Master Splinter you can't leave me here, master Splinter…" Donnie whined like a child but his sensei was long gone.

"Now, what I'm going to do?"

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hell's Fairy shot

Don was sitting in his lab his fingers flying through the keyboard as he thought about his current predicament.

Mikey hasn't spoken a word to him at all for weeks, he avoids him and the TV room at all costs and he hasn't been hugging him all the time like he used to.

Donnie was worrying that he might be ill or something and he might not be wrong because Mikey has been in a permanent state of monotony during those weeks.

Master Splinter tried to help the youngster cheer up again but he had no success and neither his other brothers did, Donatello included.

But Don misses his company for another reason as well. He was completely and irrevocably in love with the smaller turtle.

He was in love with everything about him: his smile, his amazing jokes, his affectionate hugs, his wonderfully powered body and most of all his eyes. Those mesmerizing blue orbs of mischief could pull you in deepest of oceans and drown you on the spot.

Finally after the fifth week of no Michelangelo, Don felt obligated to take steps so he could corner Mikey and make him explain whatever bothers him. He saw a chance after dinner when Mikey was volunteered to do the dishes. He hadn't protested at all which worried Don more and began his chore immediately.

Donnie was still in his seat as he watched Mikey wash the dishes with a bored expression on his face. After he was done he left for his room not sparring Don a glance.

Thankful he didn't turn around Don followed Mikey silently and just managing to pass through Mikey's bedroom door and in the darkness. 'Mikey didn't even bother turning on the lights' Donnie thought as he tried to adjust his eyes by blinking them repeatedly.

Mikey pummeled himself on his bed not even bothering with the sheets as he moved his legs rhythmically to warm himself. His face was the picture of complete misery and it made Don's heart ache painfully.

Slowly he neared his brother's bed, kneeled in front of Mikey and shaking his shoulder to grab his attention. Mikey threw him a blank look breaking Don's heart more.

"Are you okay Mikey? You turned in really early." Don whispered to his brother. A short "I'm fine" came out of Mikey's mouth and tried to sleep again despite Don being there. "Do you mind me staying to keep you company?"

Mikey didn't say anything and the brainiac lost it. "MIKEY STOP IT" Don shouted in the orange clad turtles face twisting his body forcing him to meet his eyes. Mikey looked shocked and maybe a little bit afraid but still didn't say anything. "Why are you avoiding me? What have I done to make you hate me so?"

Now Mikey was crying and Don couldn't help but hold him until he mellowed. His brother held on as well pouring his heart out hard. For several minutes neither of them said anything but finally Mikey calmed down enough to talk. "What's wrong Mikey, tell me" Don said smoothly still holding his bro close.

"Well, I've been having a few bad dreams lately and they drive me crazy." Mikey said his voice filled with pain. "I hate to think about them because it's just horrible." By this point Mikey's grip was as tight as it got but Donnie didn't mind.

Don used his finger to lift his brother's chin so they could lock eyes again. Looking in the azure blue heaven Don said smiling "Mikey please, you have to tell me. It will make you feel better."

"I lost you" Mikey said blandly supporting his head on Donnie's shoulder. He didn't say a word more because Don's mouth was in his knocking him of balance and caused him to fall back on his bed. Their kiss quickly deepened and they got to taste each other.

Don found another thing he liked about his Mikey. Breaking their kiss they stayed cuddled up together. "Mikey I will never leave you, I promise."

"You better, because if you dare leave, when I find you and I will, I will slap you so hard…"

Don didn't let him to finish; he put his hand against his mouth to shut him up.

"Mikey someday I'll have you to class me in drama, because man you are good at it." Removing his hand he kissed a giggling Mikey again and they fell asleep together.

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Lava shot

They were playing hide n' seek with no limits which meant you have the whole sewer to hide but not the topside. Raph was it and so far the goofball and fearless were counted out.

Now he only had to find the genius and the game was his. Mikey was the most easy to find because he always fidgets whenever he has to be still and the sound is loud enough to track. He found him crouched under a destroyed and long forgotten construction site.

Level-head Leonardo on the other hand was a real challenge, but Raph knows that Leo's favorite place to hide is the ceiling. It took a lot of skill not to be seen by Leo and it sort of broke into a small chase but Raph turned out victorious.

Now it's Donnie's turn. The genius hides just like he works; it's different every time. For example he could be hiding in the sewer's pavement under a loose stone or in a very narrow pipe since he is so lean from the extra practice he took upon and thin because he doesn't eat as much.

"Here, Donnie-boy" Raph whispered to himself as he inspected yet another corridor. Careful not to make any noise by stepping in water and mud puddles, he searched high and low for his purple banded bro.

A few moments later Raph arrived in an old pumping station like their newest lair. It was way smaller though and filled with way more pipes and debris.

It looked decades old and Raph was certain that Don was in here. He could feel it. "Where are you, you little geek?" he had hoped to hear a sigh of annoyance or at least a breath. But nothing was heard; the olive green turtle is the most quiet out of all of them after all.

Suddenly a loud gasp shot through the air somewhere on his left and the distinct sound of metal hitting flesh. Raph panicked and ran as fast as he could to the sound's source. He found Don's unmoving form under a cracked pipe and a lot of bricks; Don was completely still and had a real nasty gash on his head. Raph didn't waste any time, he grabbed his brother in his strong arms bridal style adjusting them in such way that Don's head would be on his shoulder and headed to the lair.

"Master Splinter, help, Donnie he's hurt." In record time master Splinter appeared and with Raphael they headed to the infirmary so their sensei can attend Don's wound. Raph held his brother's head still as master Splinter cleaned, disinfected and sewed his purple banded son's head up.

After that the ninjitsu master left to inform the rest of the turtles what happened. Raph stayed with Donnie even though he didn't have to. Looking at his brother helpless and bandaged on a bed raised another kind of worry, something way much deeper than brotherly love.

Raph had noticed a long time ago that Donnie here was special; in his own way of course. His amazing mechanical skills not only saved them from certain death but were a part of his delightful personality as well.

After puberty hit, the thing for the genius grew more; what was considered as a little crush expanded to extreme passion.

Raph hid his bubbling emotions since Don clearly wouldn't be interested to someone like him.

So after a week Don began to wake up for short breaks and his body was showing some healing process.

Leatherhead came by to examine Donatello properly. After his examination he told master Splinter that when Don wakes up he will have a short memory loss episode.

It will go away in approximately two days but it will happen. Leatherhead doesn't know how much of his memory will be lost so master Splinter insisted to stay in case something bad occurs. Raph was just out of the room and completely aware about his brother's condition.

It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep. However Raph couldn't sleep just yet. He had to check on Donnie once more to be sure he's okay.

Without a second thought he jumped from his hammock and on the black as coal floor, rushing to Don's room where the genius now laid.

Opening the door just slightly Raph peeked into Don's messy room looking for his brother. He saw him lying flat on his plastron, arms to his sides breathing evenly. Raph entered the bedroom as silently as he could and gently sat at the edge of the genius's bed.

He sat for several moments just staring at Don's body while it was being outlined from the digital clock a few meters away crushing the urge to kiss every inch of it. Finally he decided to leave before anyone found him. As he was turning towards the door he felt strong hands grabbing him from behind and stilling him.

"Well hello~ handsome" Don purred with a really low seductive voice and wiggling his eye ridges. "Who are you?"

"Donnie you should get back in bed" Raph told him with an equal low voice while carefully peeling his brother's hands off of him.

"Don't know who Donnie is but when I see him I'll tell him." Don said tightening his grip on Raph's neck this time. He squeezed it hard feeling the tight muscles against his fingers.

"You're so ripped man" he said placing his newly healed head on a shoulder and kissed it with his soft as silk lips. "You know, you could be a great pillow" Don put his legs around Raph's waist and pulled him down to the mattress. Raph unable to control their combined weight fell with him downwards.

Don wouldn't let go and as soon as Raph was down he snuggled up with Raph while butterfly kissing wherever he could. He even kissed Raph right in the mouth shocking him.

"Donnie please let me go" Raph pleaded when the too short kiss was over but either Donnie ignored him or he actually couldn't process anything. The contact made Raph's blood boil with anxiety.

Raph sighed silently and pushed Don off as gently as possible careful not to stroke his skin because that would wake ideas. "Listen, your name is Donatello, you're my brother and you hit your head so hard you won't be able to remember much."

"I see" the amnesiac turtle told him with Don's usual 'I am intrigued' tone.

"I'm Raph, one of your brothers." "There are more of you?" Don said tilting his head in question and admittedly it was cute. "Yes there's Leo who is the oldest and Mikey who's the youngest."

"Leo and Mikey…. huh." A flash of recognition passed Don's brown eyes but it flew past quickly. A yawn escaped him and Raph took the chance. "Okay Don it's bedtime now." "Fine but come back later okay?"

"I will" Raph promised and closed the door behind him. As he was entering his own room he gave a quick glance to the clock to see it was two in the morning. He quickly got into his hammock and finally fell asleep.

The next day Raph came down to the kitchen earlier than he usually did. Those who were seated there were LH and Don. Master Splinter and Leo were probably in the dojo and Mikey was still asleep.

"Hey LH how is he doing?" Raph asked the crocodile while pointing at Don with his chin. "Ah good morning my friend, he is actually healing nicely and he managed to remember your brothers although backwards".

Don wasn't paying attention to the door at the moment instead he was munching on some toast. But his eyes widened when he heard Raph's deep voice vibrating the walls of the kitchen.

"RAPH" he yelled rather loudly as he jumped on him crushing him in a giant bear hug. "You know I'm starting to think you really like hugging me" Raph snickered while returning the hug a couple seconds later.

"Uh-huh" the younger turtle nodded releasing him and dragging him by the bicep to the table with them. "So Leatherhead the amnesia wears off tomorrow, right?" Raph asked while serving himself some orange juice and toast.

"Most likely my friend" Leatherhead told him getting up. Raph finished and got up as well. "Where are you going" Donnie asked with the most innocent tone ever. "Practice, do you want to come too?"

"Yes" Don said and together they headed to the dojo. Raph put Don in a chair there and offered one to LH as well while he joined Leo.

Master Splinter went to get Mikey from his bedroom because he hadn't come down yet. Soon enough all the turtles were in the dojo with the three going through their katas while the fourth one watched.

The rest of the day went by very fast; they spent their whole afternoon watching movies and eating homemade popcorn. Then they played a few table games like backgammon and chess with Mikey and Raph being the victors to the former once each and Leo nailing everyone in the latter.

After that they all retired to bed.

The next day their Don was back and everyone was excited. After practice Don asked Raph if he could meet him in the lab for a few minutes. He accepted and went to wait, while Don was in the bathroom.

When Don entered the lab he quietly locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed during his interrogation. Taking a deep breath he asked "Hey Raph I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything brainiac" Raph said sitting on the stool Don has for visitors. "What were you doing in my bedroom two nights ago?"

"Uh" Raph was actually blushing "I came to check on you because you know…"

"Raph do you love me?" Don interrupted and asked dead serious.

"It doesn't matter" Raph said hanging his head down suddenly sad. Donnie cupped Raph's flushed cheeks and looked to his brothers eyes. "I love you Raphael, now the question is do you love me?"

Raph pulled him in his lap and hugged him "with all my heart Donnie-boy, years now. Hey maybe that's why you liked hugging me when you were, you know, out of your mind so to speak."

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Don told him getting flushed himself.

"Because of you I was really anxious about my feelings; I think it's time I returned the favor" Raph said cracking his fingers nearing Don like a predator. "Raph what are you- RAPH…"

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The crouching tiger shot

As Mikey was sleeping peacefully he suddenly woke up feeling a presence to his door. Opening his eyes he saw that it was his brother Raph.

"Raph, what the heck are you doing here?" he whispered. He didn't say anything he just crawled into the sheets with Mikey, again. From behind he hugged the youngest in a death grip as he was afraid he would go away.

Mikey turned as much as he could and stroked Raph on the back. This has been going on for quite a while however Raph's only excuse was nightmares. About what no one knew; actually other than Mikey nobody knew he had them. He had to keep his mouth shut because of a promise Raph persuaded him into.

The sea green turtle had his suspicions that they were mostly about him although he heard muttering mentions of his other brothers as well.

He decided to use his charm against Raph and finally get to the bottom of this and get him to talk.

"Oh Raphie~ wake up" with a sniffle the emerald green turtle rose from his brief slumber to look at his brother.

"Don't call me that" he said sleepily while Mikey internally cheered; it's interrogation time, ready to play the good and bad cop leaf.

"Okay I won't, but tell me why, do you come to my bed when you have nightmares since master Splinter could help you with them better?" he asked gently. 'Good cop card played' Mikey thought hiding a smile.

He just shrugged and changed his current position to a more comfortable one. Mikey then pulled out his 'weapon' and aimed at Raph's eyes. He cupped his cheeks and looked at Raph's golden orbs with burning intensity.

Raph swallowed hard; Mikey's blue puppy eyes were the most gorgeous thing Raph ever had ever seen. Mikey learned from a young age how to use them right and you either did his beading without question or he made you.

"Now that I have your attention" Mikey smiled knowingly at him "I want an answer please, NOW".

"I told you the reason" he countered turning his back on him. 'Okay Raph you wanna dance hard? We'll dance hard' the prankster thought.

"But they don't go away, do they?" Mikey said nudging him "for weeks now you are having a dream, a nightmare but you don't talk to anyone about it.

Not even your best friend who is here to give you comfort because you're too chicken to talk. So go ahead Raph be my guest, close your heart even more and be even angrier than ever until one day that demon kills ya."

Mikey played the guilt card because it was the only way he could get his brother to talk. He knew this was Raph's greatest fear; to lose them all because of what his anger did.

Raph got up at that point and started pacing around the room. Mikey thought he saw a tear before it merged with Raph's dark skin.

But his royal stubbornness still didn't say anything and that got Michelangelo angry. Like really angry. He tossed his sheets as far away as he could and flipped himself in front of his brother.

"Raph why won't you tell me dude, it can't be that horrible." Mikey barely finished his sentence and Raph jumped on him. Together they fell back on Mikey's bed making a really horrible cringing noise.

Raph attached his mouth on to Mikey's, ravishing it, tasting him with all the burning passion he kept hidden all these years. He had been in love with the sea green turtle since the first time he saw him walk. That's what was bothering him, Mikey. In his dreams, well nightmares the two pacifist turtles win Mikey over and he died alone and miserable in his room with the rejection fueling his body.

Mikey churred; he definitely didn't expect that but hell if he was going to stop it.

His tongue battled with Raph's in a coordinated rhythm and Mikey tried and failed to hide a giggle. It was like the daytime sitcoms where both people are trying to eat each other's face when they kiss.

Raph eventually pulled away but stayed close to his brother. "I-I love you Michelangelo, I don't want you to leave me."

"What are you talking about Raph, I would never do that."

"In my dreams" Raph nearly breathed out "you left me for Leo and Don and then I died from depression, in my room, alone."

Mikey then laughed as hard as he was allowed because it was still the dead of night. "Wow Raph that is so romantic, it's like a Shakespearian play or something."

"It's not funny" Raph got angry now but Mikey pinched his cheek playfully to comfort him making the hothead to slap it off.

These new emotions Raph just laid on him somehow unlocked a new side of his personality that he never thought of before. Because of the mutant turtle thing they never thought of relationships or basically having a significant other ever.

But maybe they can work this out somehow. But they have to start sLOW. Mikey smirked to himself as he thought of an idea.

"Hey Raph"

"What?"

"I love you too" he winked at him and with his incredible speed the prankster reached down and squeezed both of Raph's butt cheeks firmly and mounted his knees. Raph hissed but not from pain; it was kind of pleasurable.

He wiggled his eye ridges at the emerald green turtle and focused on his task.

Grabbing the wiggling little tail with one hand he started stroking it with his thumb in a slow circulating rhythm. With the other he did the same to Raph's left hip.

When Mikey leaned for another kiss Raph grabbed his waist and swiftly twisted him. Now they had swapped positions with Mikey spread under Raph.

"No freakin' way you're topping Mikester" Raph said to him with a smug grin. Mikey tried to find a bit of leverage so he could slip out but Raph had pinned him hard.

"Oh shell" Mikey said amazed. Raph had just dropped down and his dick brushed a hip causing Mikey to intake a large gulp of air.

"Do it bro I don't think I can wait much longer" Mikey said also dropping down presenting his hard-on in all its glory.

Raph gleefully obeyed; swiping some pre-come with one hand he spread it all over the prankster's tail and entrance while the other started pumping him.

Then he lubed himself expertly with it and carefully slipped in fully.

"Oh mother of-" Mikey started but Raph closed his mouth immediately so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Especially _Leonardo _and Splinter.

They took their time to adjust but Raph had to be quick because even though they didn't have practice tomorrow the other occupants of the lair would have noticed if something was off and both of them were going to get busted. That didn't mean it wouldn't be pleasurable.

He pushed and pulled fast in fast paced rhythm making Mikey mutter uncontrollably something; it wasn't but a few moments afterwards, Raph still pumping and thrusting when he hit something.

Mikey couldn't take the shock and came on their stomachs and Raph's hand while churring his heart out. Raph feeling the sudden tightness inside his new mate's sweet and warm ass and that melodically wicked churr came as well.

He tried to find that spot again but they were both exhausted so he decided to leave Mikey's ass until next time. 'And there is going to be one because he's mine now'.

Raph pulled out and hugged his new mate by the waist. "I think nailing you was the best thing I ever did since Don made me the Shell Cycle." Raph said to him while getting comfortable.

"I think you nailing me was the most awesome time I had since the video game marathon Leo let me play." Mikey replied snuggling up as well.

The afterglow of their encounter was as mellow as honey. As Mikey drifted to sleep he thought about how he finally found someone who would be special to them, a brother and a mate at the same time.

How they would be able to add a little more to their lives, a pinch of love that could finally settle their differences aside and bring them closer.

And he was sure Raphie felt the same as well.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jello shots

Mikey was bored. He was laying upside down watching a lame show on one of the televisions while trying to think of a better pass time. He could always go to Donnie's lab but he is trying some new chemicals and as much as he loved his brother he would never risk a change of face for him even if he got paid.

How about Raph; he could improvise a prank or two for him but then again he wasn't in the mood for running around in circles. Maybe later. Master Splinter was taking an afternoon nap so he's out of the question as well.

And then there was Leo. They haven't talked in a while and actually other than patrol, training and eating at the table their paths rarely crossed.

He was meditating in the dojo for the fifth time today. Why does he meditate so much, no one knows? It started a few weeks back and still going. If he doesn't stop soon he'll paralyze…again.

'Leo it is' Mikey thought while backfliping sideways and landing perfectly in front of the TV switching it off.

Before he entered the dojo he thought what to do to wake him up. The classic nudge or yell into his ear won't do squat for sure so he had to think something new.

A certain suspicion passed through his mind as to why his older brother was meditating so much, but he'll need proof. Mikey smirked evilly as he decided what he'll do to him.

He tiptoed to the dojo's door peeking in to check if Leo was still there. 'Yup he's there' he thought as he started to put his improvised plan into action. Careful not to be heard he sat cross-legged next to Leo's ear slit and leaning in he started to whisper.

"_Slowly I stroke your face admiring your hazel brown eyes, while I hold in a tight grip your buttocks; my legs bended sideways, settled on your carapace." _ Leo shivered a little making Mikey smile. That meant that Leo wasn't on the astral plane at all. He was just pretended to.

"_I slowly remove the last of your pads while you shudder under my ministrations, completely frozen and mine for the taking. Slow as a snail I start kissing you on your soft lips, murmuring obscenities that no one else would ever hear. _" That made Leo not just shake but pant as well, while biting his bottom lip and long streaks of sweat poured down his skin. Heck he was even drooling.

Mikey got his proof but there was no way if he was going to stop now; he would get Leo to do so many dirty, slimy things in his imagination he later would feel as smutty as a smudged cloth.

"_I tell you that you're mine as I kiss every inch of you"_ to that point Mikey let his hands hover over Leo's frame, lightly brushing them on his brother's biceps and hips. "_I tell you how I love your skin, as I stroke it with gentleness equal to the softness of silk. I tell you how dirty you make me feel in my dreams._"

He continued whispering as well as continuing to brush his fingers ever so lightly on him. "Oh Mikey" he sighed rather loudly and drooled more.

The orange clad turtle heard him moan and got a bit bolder. He leaned and placed a kiss on his mouth. "_Show me a good time, Leonardo_" he purred.

Leo couldn't take it any longer; his eyes flattered open and he jumped on Mikey crushing him beneath him. "I'll show you a good time alright" he said crushing their lips together, demanding access which Mikey gladly did. Leo's tongue battling for dominance and his hands wrapped around his neck made Mikey giggle.

"Do you find me funny?" Leo asked with mock anger when they parted threating to tickle his brother's sides; wiggling the leaf green fingers before blue eyes.

"Why were you bothering me _Michelangelo?_" Leo basically churred the question. Mikey sighed dreamily once before answering.

"You've been in here for hours, bro I was worried you paralyzed yourself again." Mikey said churring as well.

"Ohh~ so you were worried about me, huh?" Leo started licking and sloppy kissing everything, Mikey's neck, jawline and skin getting him all spitty going downwards. "Eww Leo" "Sorry Mikey you made me thirsty and I need something to quench my thirst" he said licking, biting and sucking every piece of flesh Mikey had on him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" the leaf green said when he reached Mikey's slit. It was a giant bulge and Mikey's dick tip was already visible. Leo used a finger to coax both his and his baby brother's cocks out by gently rubbing the area.

Leo dropped down immediately and Mikey did as well. Leo took a small cylinder out of his back belt pouch which contained lube and Mikey seeing it laughed in Leo's face. "You just carry that around?" he asked him while trying not to go into hysterical laugh.

"Yes, now stay still or there's not going to be action for little Mikey tonight." He said stroking the sea green dick, starting to pump him slowly. Mikey swallowed; if there was something Leo didn't break it was a promise and Mikey was a bit too brain dead right now to do anything.

Now Leo was quick on his movements. He lubed both of them fast and lined himself with Mikey's ass. He pushed slowly the first three centimeters and then went all the way in.

Mikey groaned and moaned; hips bucking up and coming around Leo's carapace pushing him forward more. "Ohm Leo~oh, gimme more, fuck me dude com' on" just when Leo heard that he began to thrust harshly in the sea green hole while pumping his dick in an even rhythm.

Mikey came first, his semen messing up both of their plastrons and Leo's hand. Mikey's sudden tightness forced Leo to release everything in his mate; filling him making him his.

Leo collapsed on the dojo floor beside Mikey and hugged his neck; with every breath he set free a churr was heard as well. Pulling out, Leo got comfortable on Mikey's side as Mikey returned the hug, his arms wrapped around his big brother.

"Hey Leo?"

"Mmmm?"

"Next time your ass is _mine_"

Leo threw his head back and laughed. "We'll see"

End.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Lemon Drop shot

Raph was sitting on the rooftop's ledge, swinging his legs mildly and looking at the glittering stars of the night sky.

He exhaled a large puff of air and inhaled another one releasing it as well. He was trying to control his breathing and finally make his anger subside. He was almost relaxed when gentle footfalls caught his ear.

He held himself still because he already knew who it was. Leo came and sat beside him, his gaze to the stars like Raph.

"Make it quick Fearless, because I don't have all night" Raph said shifting a bit in his spot trying to get comfortable. Leo didn't say a word he just stayed there like he was frozen, his eyes reflecting the night sky.

Slowly he turned to face Raphael lifting one arm and placing it on his shoulder. "The lecture can wait; I just want you to cool off first, okay?"

Raph's chest raised and fell once more. Now he was calmer than before and ready to talk. "Are you guys still mad at me?" he asked his big brother.

"Don isn't and I'm not either."

"Mikey?"

"He's fine"

"I've tried everything Leo; I can't stand this fucking temper anymore. Maybe it would be best if I leave and never come back." Raph started sulking in his depression…Again.

"Raphael Hamato, say that again and I will personally make sure you won't be able to move ever again." Leo mock threatened him with light shove.

"He knows you didn't mean it bro, honest" Leo added stroking him in a circular motion lightly on his carapace. Leo had become way more physical with Raph this past year. Nothing serious despite light touches, an occasional hug here and there and always when no one was looking.

Raph being the turtle that he was; acting as his heart tells him to, always craved physical contact but over the years as his stubbornness grew with his temper and being a shy kid back then; he never learned to ask for it nor used to it.

"Wanna go for a run?" Leo asked getting up offering a hand to his sibling. Raph stood by himself and nodded affirmatively already planning to wear himself out tonight.

So they ran straight ahead, racing each other, flipping from terraces and jumping at impossible heights, courtesy of their ninjitsu training. Raph was ahead by a roof but Leo was catching on very quickly. The red clad turtle jumped in an impressive front flip, spinning exactly three hundred and sixty degrees and landed perfectly on the next roof. Not even looking back he called out loudly "you're way too slow Fearless".

Leo smiled and increased his speed to catch Raphael. After all that's all he ever wanted.

No one knew about his deep boiling desire for the rebel turtle and he intended to keep it a secret. How even a flick of his hips, a flex of a bicep or just a grunt at practice could make him so hot downwards?

Leo tossed his body in one long leap and fell right on Raph's carapace whose owner was just about to spin around so he could mock Leo again.

"Gotcha now" Leo said bending a little so Raph could see him. "Fine you won, now get off me." Truth was, Raph was getting a bit turned on because Leo's muscles flexed on him as he moved.

Before either of them could say anything, a high-pitched cry shot through their ears from down below. Looking down they saw three purple dragon scums cornering a woman.

They hurried down on a fire escape and stuck to the shadows as they saw one of the muggers steal the purse of the terrified woman. Another punched her to the ground and with the remaining dragon they held her down as they searched her for more valuable stuff.

They were so engrossed on their victim that they never noticed the two silhouettes right above them. The two turtle jumped the two dragons holding the stuff and then Raph turned to the guy who punched her. One solid hit in the gut was all it took for him to drop unconscious.

Leo took care of the other two without effort however when they got up to leave one of them screamed loud enough to wake the dead. 'I guess they don't like mutants' Raph thought smirking to himself 'or Leo but that's understandable'.

The dragon's yell attracted more unwanted company though. He took his trusty Sais at hand just as Leo yelled to the woman to leave. Foot ninjas circled him immediately and Raph rushed to his side. They were about twenty to thirty and coming to the brothers like a black tsunami.

They kicked and punched the ninjas unconscious; there wasn't going to be killing tonight. Raph blocked a right hook and countered with a roundhouse kick which sent the ninja backwards crashing to five others making a big pile.

Leo was blocking sword after sword, muscles flexing as he ducked and smashed face after face with either the hilt of his sword or a powerful blow. Soon enough there were only five and with a few quick moves all of them fell down to the pavement lighted from the street lights. As Leo sheathed his swords they heard a police siren not too far away.

Looking at Raph they both agreed to let the cops handle this mess. They jumped up a fire escape ladder and ran away jumping rooftops avoiding the lights.

They found a shed and sat behind it trying to catch their breaths.

It was then that Leo noticed how ragged and forced out Raph's breathing was. Looking over to his brother he saw a very nasty and large gash to his right hip with something poking out of it. Realizing it was a sword tip's work he hurried to his side immediately. Raph was losing a lot of blood and the leg was shaking too much for Leo to worry.

He slid his one arm to his brother's shoulders to still him while with the other started tending the wound. The first thing he took care of was removing the sword tip carefully with the medical tweezers Don had put in his first aid kit. Then he cleaned it and put a giant mount of gauze to keep it shut until they get to the lair.

It took a while but he finally finished. Just then Raph began to squirm and his eye lids flattered open. "Don't move" he heard Leo say and turning his head a bit he saw his older brother leaning over him and his arms around his waist in an almost hug. Raph's eyes widened like saucers when he saw the blood.

He looked at Leo in question; "a katana tip was in and I took it out, it still needs some stitches but we have to get to the lair first." He never was as scared as now but he added one more piece of information, "you lost a fair amount of blood so I have to carry you home. Are you okay with that?"

Raph nodded; he was very weak from the blood loss, dizzy with a headache and it seemed to him that every part of him was numb. Leo got even more worried because of the adrenaline rushing through his blood stream, pumping his heart wildly against his chest.

He couldn't take all his emotions boiling inside him; he grabbed Raph's face and kissed him as passionately as possible.

Raph almost choked when Leo's warm tongue penetrated his mouth and his arms snaked around him, lifting him up in a tight grip. Leo wanted more, so much more however he had to properly wrap the wound to prevent infection and he couldn't do that from a rooftop.

Carefully they descended to the sewers and from there Leo carried Raph all the way there, with short breaks to hear Raph's bitching to leave him walk on his own and Leo refusing to do so.

Finally they reached the lair's entrance and Leo punched in the password and with supporting Raph by holding his waist tightly, he laid him to the couch. "Hang on Raph, I'll be right back." Leo came back with the first aid kit and removed the bloody gaze, cleaning the remaining blood.

Then he stitched it as close as possible taking his time so it could be really tight and wrapped it in gauze again. Wasting no time the blue banded leader took the now passed out Raphael and together they went to the hothead's room.

Raph woke hours later, to a very familiar ceiling. As he regained the last of his consciousness he noticed a leaf green body squished next to him holding him tight. Leo didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon and Raph wondered for how long he's been there.

"Hey Leo?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You better loosen your grip on me if you don't want a sai in your eye"

Leo released his waist slowly but immediately. Now that he was closer he could see a faint blush on Raph's cheeks.

"So do you still feel nauseous or dizzy?" he asked his brother while sitting up.

"Not really" Raph replied.

"Good"

In a heartbeat Leo had mounted Raph and covered his mouth with his. Raph opened his mouth and Leo deepened the kiss, pouring in all the emotions and all of the unspoken words from the previous night to one kiss.

Raph seemed to enjoy the kiss; their tongues battling each other while both of Leo's hands gently rubbed sensitive places Raph didn't know he had. 'I see fearless knows his shit' he thought.

Suddenly Leo gives a long shudder and fell down on Raph's plastron, mouth against his slit looking like he was up to something. Before Raph could even think he felt something wet on it.

Leo's tongue circled his dick when it was still in his slit and he licked the tip. He kept his tongue on the organ while it was twitching-wanting to come out.

The blue-masked leader's tongue released his brother's cock so he could easily drop down. Not even seconds later Leo's mouth was on it again bobbing his head in his own rhythm, allowing Raphael to fuck his mouth, helping him come.

Raph was overwhelmed; not taking too much of the new experience he came in his brother's mouth while letting out the loudest breaths out of his system yet and Leo swallowed all of it.

After Raph calmed down he let Leo lay by his side holding him protectively. "Just wait until your leg gets better" he told him smiling smugly.

"Leo you are a big dick, you know that?"

"Yes"

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Jack Daniels liquid cake

They fought… again. Raph left for the surface to cool off and Leo headed to the dojo…. again. Donatello never liked these 'agains' and he wouldn't start now.

He and Mikey were sitting in the kitchen, he was having a well worth's work day coffee cup while Mikey drank his fresh juice. Mikey was clearly thinking about something and as much as Don wanted to interrupt he knew he could trust his little brother to tell him in any moment he pleased.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"I want to teach both of them a lesson" the little turtle said to his immediate big brother.

"I'm listening" Don said getting up from his current seat and sitting next to Mikey. "Well I thought we should ask them not to fight anymore"

"Mikey this is our brothers you're talking about, they will never reason with that. Besides they are way into their so-called routine it's pointless to try" Donnie said petting his brother's one cheek. "I don't mean with words my big brainy brother I mean with actions, like this". Mikey's snaked itself around Donnie's neck bringing him close for a deep kiss.

"Or this" the other hand went to circle Don's waist and Mikey jumped on his lap. Using that closeness Mikey licked the other turtle's neck, making him shudder and squat a bit closer to his sea green mate. "Wanna have fun with both of them tonight?"

"Fine, BUT we have to plan this carefully, both of them are stronger than us and not very easy to overpower." Don stated taking a sip of his coffee with his free hand while holding Mikey with the other. "Let's get to it" Mikey said raising his hand like a superhero.

Don shook his head in amusement. "How you can go from focused to quirky that fast?" What he received was another kiss.

"Now if I told you it would ruin the mystery of the Mikester, wouldn't it?" Mike asked winking to his lover.

So they started plotting their scheme right then and there…

Raph came around three am, tired and bleeding slightly from his upper arm. He was actually surprised Leo wasn't on the couch as usual waiting for him (A/N If only you guys knew what we did to him :P) to come home.

Not wasting any more time he headed to Don's lab because that's where the medical kit was located so he could at least get some iodine for his cut. When he knocked he received no response which probably meant Don was in his room tonight.

He entered carefully to the lab but didn't switch on the light because firstly master Splinter would have noticed even in his sleep and secondly he didn't actually need it. He cleaned his wound and closed it with a large band aid thankful the blood didn't travel to his fingers when he pressed his wound.

As he turned around to leave a big stick hit him head first and propelled him backwards to the army cot which was a few meters away. Two giant bend metal pieces clamped his chest and spread legs in place with frightening strength eliminating any chance of escape.

The lab door sealed itself with a loud clank and the lights flickered open. In the room now were also his two younger brothers and they had a weird glimmer in their eyes; he could only guess but a thing inside him said it was predatory, hungry even.

As they got closer Raph noticed that neither of them wore their pads and wraps on which only meant one thing.

"No, NO you're not touching me" Raph tried to squirm but the steel was too strong and way too tight; he didn't move an inch.

"What's the matter Raphie?" Mikey purred while stroking his brother's brilliant emerald skin which was now covered in sweat. "Are you scared of Don's dick all of the sudden? Trust me when I say you're missing some action right Donnie?"

Donnie was too focused on Raph's firm ass and tail to talk, he looked almost magnetized by the wiggling appendage and it was as if drawing him. Wasting no time he motioned Mikey to start while he persuaded his own dick out churring deeply in the process.

Mikey gladly did, using both thumb and index finger together he pushed in his red banded brother's slit coaxing his manhood up. After Raph's cock tip started to show Mikey's mouth was on it stimulating it more.

Raph was trying to muffle his moans but once Mikey's small but talented tongue snaked its way around his brother's thick cock and licked it base to tip he felt like his vocal cords gave out any resistance and exploded.

Mikey settled himself above Raph's stomach with roughly any effort, his legs wide open and aligned his ass with Raph's now harden member. Before he could sit on it the sea green turtle had to be lubed. Don spread some on his hands and widened Mikey's sweet hole right in front of the hothead while with the other lubed his emerald cock by jacking it off a bit.

Mikey groaned and descended his ass on the world's sweatiest Raph pushing all the way in while performing a split and stopping to adjust. Don wasn't immune either; he lubed his own cock and pushed slowly in Raph's really tight hole almost immediately after his lover also waiting for the hothead to adjust to the twin sensations.

Mikey's carapace was towards Don however that wasn't going to stop the little brothers' fun. Mikey had put his hands on Raph's hips for support as he bounced up and down over and over whilst Don got a hold of the prankster's dick and started pumping him while thrusting in Raphael's rear end getting a few lucky shots to his prostate.

Their rhythm was so fluent and perfect; all had come according to plan, Mikey came first shouting names and uncertainties which caused Raph to come a second later swearing as loud as he could due to the fact that the tightness and pressure was too much for him to handle, and instantly after it was Don's turn filling Raph's rear with his hot milky semen.

They sat there with no intension to move for a while but that didn't mean their mouths -especially Raph's- were going to stay shut. "What's the occasion? It's not my birthday" he said clearly pleased with the whole thing. He was a rare type of calm and it was the perfect time to pass through his thick skulled head and plant whatever they wanted.

"Actually Raph we wanted to ask you nicely" Raph coughed sarcastically to that "to stop challenging Leo and make him furious. I know that you don't want to be controlled but Leo's the leader and whatever he says goes, like it or not." Donnie said still not moving from his position.

"Yeah Raph" Mikey continued not letting Raph interrupt. "You can at least call when you're going to be late and we are reminding it to you, not because we want to drag you home, it's because we want to know you are alive, breathing and your heart is beating. It's also because none of us could stand losing you, especially Leo. We love you way too much. So we both beg you, can you do at least that?"

Raph exhaled once then twice, trying to take all that in; meanwhile Don slowly came out and he helped Mikey get out by lifting his legs up and literally picking him up bridal style. The two younger turtles then had settled themselves left and right of Raphael after Don disabled the steel straps and let them retract back under the cot Raph was.

"You guys really mean it?" the red clad turtle asked apparently trying not to look as touched as he was and mostly failing. He didn't cry but his golden eyes were little watery and his voice was a bit hitched.

"Of course dude" Mikey said giving him a true affectionate Mikey hug and Don joined in as well nuzzling his bro's beak.

"And if you are a good boy this might become a regularity" Don said wiggling his eye ridges to him giving him his first real kiss.

"Speaking of which, who started this?"

"Believe it or not it was Mikey" Don said getting up and offering his hand to the other two. "The little numbskull was the brains behind fucking me?"

"Yup" Mikey beamed at him and seductively winked to him as well. "Speaking of fucking people, where's Leo?"

Both of the younger turtles giggled and Raph got suspicious. Don leaned in and whispered it to his ear slit.

"Can I see?" he asked and received two affirmative nods.

Next thing they knew all three were running towards Leo's room trying to see who will be first.

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Apple Jackshot

Leonardo was massively pissed since he and Raph snapped at each other, just moments ago, resulting Raph leaving the lair and banging the door in ire, while Leo had smacked the dojo door with equal dismay.

He had sat on his favorite blue tatami mat and eased himself into deep meditation for about an hour, so he could calm down and soothe his burning brain, however when he came back from the astral plane the blue clad turtle noticed one certain, no _two_ certain somebodies were strangely absent.

It wasn't unheard of for the lair sometimes to become extremely quiet yet Leo couldn't help but feel the slight current of unidentified danger lurking around the walls of his home. He suddenly had the urge to go look for his brothers to see what they were up to.

So he started looking around for them. The first places he looked were the kitchen and the living room and striking no luck he continued searching to Donnie's lab and both of their bedrooms.

As he passed his own bedroom to descend the stairs he felt a cold tingling sensation go down his spine; it was as if someone was watching him. He turned; arms ghosting over his sword hilts and positioned himself for attack.

But there wasn't a soul anywhere to be seen. When Leo turned around though, he heard really soft footfalls behind him and it suspiciously sounded like Donnie. He turned around again to stare shadowed corners and began to feel the walls.

He was eventually going to find him one way or another. Suddenly Don appeared out of nowhere having jumped from the top crook of the support beam right in front of Leo causing him to lose his footing for the few precious seconds they needed. Mikey popped from behind Leo's door a long white thick rope in his hands with the noose heading straight to Leo.

The noose got his chest along with his arms and Mikey pulled backwards sending the leaf green turtle to the ground and rushing to pin him so he wouldn't move. Thankfully Leo had hit his heel when he fell so that took another second of his attention.

Don then made his own move; squatting down he pressed the correct pressure points swiftly to the leader's neck freezing his blue banded brother on the spot. He removed the swords from his back and also his mask and pads.

Mikey finished tying his arms close to the chest together while tying Leo's wrists on both of his hips. Mikey steadied his stiff brother against the support beam right across his door and then he took a second and third piece of rope, tying him tightly to the support beam with his legs widely spread also secured with rope on two pegs they strategically put a few moments before.

"Okay I'm done Donnie, uhm Donnie?" Twirling around, he saw his mate coming out of Leo's closet holding an old pillow and placing behind Leo's head supporting it. He also brought some wet towels for them later.

"Master Splinter will kill us if he gets a concussion. Better be safe than sorry." Don said adjusting the pillow with one hand to the scruff of Leo's neck so he didn't graze it on the rough bricks of the beam and once he was done he rested said arm right next to Leo's ear slit while with the other petted the leader's neck.

Leo was beginning to defreeze and once he realized he was bound beyond movement he shot an unfazed death glare to both young turtles. "Let me out of this. NOW"

"Not a chance big _brother_" Mikey churred with anticipation; he just couldn't hold his excitement much longer and frankly he didn't try to. This was the first time they attempted to nail their leader and to be honest he was so~ asking for it.

"Here I come to steal your first kiss" Mikey said putting both of his palms left and right of Leo, squishing their noses together in a classic passionate kiss. Biting Leo's lip he gained access to the leaf green turtle's mouth tasting him. Leo exhaled in his brother's mouth and his stance loosened, calmed. He let out a soft churr in approval.

"Mmmm-MMMM, Leo you're so delicious" Mikey moaned his opinion; his head now settled on the crook of Leo's neck, one of his hands fixed themselves on Leo's lower right carapace while Don was right across him nipping and licking the eldest pulse causing him to churr again in pleasure.

Don's hand slid down his leader's plastron, the fingers lightly grazing his scutes and long forgotten scars.

The genius let his own churr rumble his chest when he felt the large bump right behind Leo's slit and not even stopping his ministrations he began luring his dick out.

"_Drop down Leonardo_" Don's voice was smooth as silk with a hint of dark determination. Leo, obviously affected, had let a long and deep rolling churr doing as he was told; his hard, precome-dripping cock slipped out of his hidden pocket twitching while Leo himself was shivering and bucking his hips unconsciously.

No one had ever seen him so out of control, so loose before. It was rare yet alluring at the same time.

"Are you ready bro?" Mikey asked getting closer than he was before; the two youngsters agreed on Mikey taking Leo first whilst Don was going to take Raph.

That way it would be fair to both of them.

Mikey lubed his finger with a fair amount of the liquid and gently but firmly began to prep Leo.

He pushed in slowly, his finger circulating the area stretching and expanding it adding a second finger scissoring the untouched flesh apart and helping Leo get used to the sensation by going deeper and deeper and out again.

It triggered a few hisses and grunts however Leo kept quiet just trying to breathe and enjoyed the fresh feelings of something new.

Mikey pulled his fingers out and took a moment to observe Leo calmly panting while Don got closer; it had a likewise affect to both the sea green turtle and purple clad one.

The youngest turtle's penis was out in seconds all lubed and ready thanks to Don's hand since his were busy touching, feeling Leo.

He didn't wait another second; using the two steel bars left and right of the support beam Mikey pushed his knees up and he pressed all the way in carefully so he wouldn't harm his brother too much and patiently waited.

Don took the liberty of relieving both his and Leo's cock; because they didn't want to torture him, just give him something good to stick in his stubborn head.

But it was when Mikey started thrusting, which caused both of their lower plastrons to scrape, that things got good; his little tail wagged when a moan or a word shot through Leo's mouth. He was trying to muffle every single one of them though with his tongue by battling Leo's.

"Oh GOD Mikey" Leo yelled in sync with Don who was nursing his own hard on whilst watching when Leo's prostate was hit again and again and again bucking his hips up forcefully.

Leo couldn't take it and climaxed right on Mikey's plastron and Don's hand screaming as if it burned causing the orange clad turtle to succumb to the pressure and come right inside him; filling him with his hot milky semen as he kept prodding Leo until he had emptied, the leaf green hands petting his face in gratitude for the release.

Mikey quickly came out giving Leo one last neck nuzzle and a long soft kiss on the lips in thanks as he stood guard two railings away so the lair door was a glance left. Leo looked at Don in question in which he responded while shrugging "just precautions".

Don wasn't the aggressor in the sex game often; usually preferring to bottom for Mikey but nevertheless he was _really_ good at it. Don took a large inhale of Leo's scent feeling his sweaty toned-muscle skin as he leaned to kiss him again.

This needed to be set up right and passion played a big part to it. Leo had yield to Mikey's ministrations but that didn't mean he wasn't clouded with lust and need during it.

Don used his thumb to gently lift his leader's chin up so he could apply kisses and licks to his muscular neck; hesitantly but teasingly as well he moved his hand downwards so he could spike Leo's pleasure once more.

It was time to know for sure.

"_I've been waiting, Leo, for you, for Mikey, for Raph. All of us together as one, more than the team and the brothers that we are. And I want you to treat Raph as an equal not like a misbehaved child" _he said with that seductive voice.

Don's hand hovered over the slit once more where the bump had begun to expand again; the sight of his big brother flustered, struggling to breathe and those mesmerizingly wonderful eyes staring right at him were affecting him as well; he already felt his dick slowly coming out and dripping semen out of its tip.

He applied a large portion of lube on his fingers and used it to stretch Leonardo's tight flesh yet again careful not to hurt him.

Then he lubed his own cock and shoved it smoothly all the way in, waiting for Leo to adjust. "_Do you promise Leo_" Don's hand was pumping Leo's dick in time with his thrusting, getting some lucky shots to his prostate making him moan and churr in unimaginative pleasure.

Leo came again yelling loudly in the process; the sticky liquid got on both their plastrons shooting its droplets everywhere.

"I pr-pro-mise" he exhaled once he was done, his head dropping on the ropes exhausted-in seconds- sleeping. Not long after, Don heard the lair door close and Mikey came into view signaling that Raph was home.

He nodded back and with a last peck on Leo's cheek he cleaned himself with the towel he brought and left the landing to confront their other brother and end this once and for all.

End.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Water

The four turtles where all together basking on Leo's bed after the hottest of their sex encounters yet. Leo was in the middle of this big bundle holding everyone in place with his big muscular arms.

Raph was to the far left, his right arm around Leo's shoulders while with the left holding Don who was hugging him with both. To his right it was Mikey who apparently found funny to sleep sideways under Leo's right arm and lash his legs on everyone. He removed them though under Leo's request and snuggled close to him.

This was Leo's heaven. All of his beloved brothers in his arms, each having something unique to give and most importantly no one were to be alone any longer.

Don never locked the lab anymore and whoever brother or brothers were available, helped to finish his project or projects faster, more productively and assisting as they could.

Raph's anger issues finally vanished and their loving passionate brother came back after being trapped in a tortured soul for so long.

Mikey grew up; he was more focused now, he became the perfect example of a student while still keeping his optimism, innocence and cheerfulness that he was born with.

They were his sun shines, all three of them, his reason to live happy. To see Don and Mikey's perfect smiles, Raph's wonderful caring; it was really a blessing.

As if hearing his thoughts Mikey snuggled closer, tightening his grip on his waist but not too much starting a chain reaction to the others. Donnie put one arm on Raph and another to Leo sighing contently and continued to sleep peacefully.

Raph squinted closer to Leo and put his arms around his neck thumbing his cheek affectionately.

'Can my life get any better?' Leo thought as he too closed his eyelids drifting asleep with a giant smile on his face.

End.


End file.
